The 7 deadly sins! Mutie style!
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: This is what would happen if 7 of the mutants got infected by the 7 deadly sins! JOTT and Kitty and almost every male in the story barr toad. freddy the proffesser and beast!
1. Infection and suduction!

_**What happenes when the mutants are struck with the 7 deadly sins? Lust, gluttony, envy, pride, sloth, anger and greed. This is what would happnen!**_

**Lust: Kitty**

**Gluttony: Jubalee**

**Envy: Rouge**

**Pride: Scott**

**Sloth: Evan**

**Anger: Lance**

**Greed: Jean**

**_Infections and Seductions!_**

It was a regular day at the Xaivor instatute. Kitty and Kurt where chasing one and other, Jubilee was over shopping _(personally i dont think you can shop too much but it fits in)_ from catalogs, Rouge was in a mood because of her power, Scott was being the little good simaritan he is by helping the proffesser, Evan was watching tv Lance (this is when he is an x-man for the short time in season 2...atleast i think its season 2)was training in the danger room and Jean was moaning about who she wanted scott to do something with her. Little did they know they where being watched by a man in a cloak."Perfect. Those 7 are perfect for my plan!" He opened a small white box with 7 glowing coloured ball in it. They balls lifted into the air and flew into the mansion infecting the 7 chosen mutants. A pink ball hit Kitty, a orange ball hit Jubilee, a green ball hit Rouge, a purple ball hit Scott, a blue ball hit Evan, a red ball hit Lance and a yellow ball hit Jean.  
All seven mutants glowed the colour of the ball that was in them for a second then went back to normal.

* * *

"Oh Kurt!" Kitty smiled sweetly at the blue elf infront of her.  
"W...what...Kitty?" He stuttered as she moved closer to him in a sexy way.  
"Its nothing really i just have an itch on my back." She unbottoned her shirt and slipped it off and showed him her peach back "Would you mind itching it for me? Little old me can't reach it"  
Kurt felt himself go hot and aroused. He quickly bamfed out of there.  
"Oh well...these clothes are so warm...i need to change!" She skipped off to her room.

* * *

"Ohhh yeh can i get number 667 oh and how about 248 yeh and then can i get 111 yeh and i saw a really nice thing on page 144 yeh that ok thanks bye!" Jubilee hung up the phone as Rouge walked in angryly. "You look upset...how about a pair of shoes!" She picked up the phone just as Rouge started yelling at her. "Bitch! You get everything! Boys, clothes! what do i get? Nothing then you rub it in my face! Just 'cause you're normal doesn't mean you can make fun of me! God i hate you!" She stormed out the room.  
Jubilee looked shocked then went back to the catalogs"ohhh thats nice!"

* * *

"Evan are you gonna move?" Scott asked kindly.  
"Nah. I'm just gonna watch this"  
"Are'nt you gonna go skating later"  
"Nah i'm just gonna watch this"  
"Ok then"

* * *

Scott walked out of the room only to bump into Kitty. He looked at her and his jaw dropped. Cute sweet innocent Kitty was wearing a small tight leather mini skirt and a black and red lace corset that pushed everything up. Her legs where clad in fishnet tights and she had knee lenght leather boots on. Her hair was down and cascaded down her back in curls.  
"Hiya Scott." She pressed up against him. "Have you been working out?" She draped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes. "You're so fine has anyone every told you that"  
"Eh...i..." Scott tried too look anywhere but her clevage which was getting very hard.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING KITTY!" Lance stormed down the stair creating small tremers as he came. "WHY ARE YOU LIKE THAT WITH SCOTT!" He pulled her off scott the started beating him up.  
"What the hell is going on hear?" Jean asked as she walked out of the kitchen and gasped. Rouge came from the stairs and so did everyone in the mansion.Barr Evan who was too lazy to get up"  
"There fighting over me!" Kitty smiled.  
Everyones eyes popped out of the socets when they saw Kitty's outfit. Esspescially Bobby, Kurt and Jamie's.  
Kitty ignored the fight and went upto Bobby.  
"Hiya." She wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms around her neck.  
"Eh...i...help." He said in a squeek.  
"Am i making you nervous Bobby?" She licked the side of his face sweetly then kissed him full on, on the lips. He stummbled back and she tried to undo his zipper Logan was pulling her off Bobby. When she was finally off she turned to Logan.  
"I sorry mister Logan...i've been a bad bad girl!" She moved closer.  
He dropped her and backed away imedetly. "Im outta hear chuck!" Logan yelled to the proffeser then ran out the mansion.  
"no fair everyones running from me." She turned to a petrefied Jamie. "You wouldn't run from me would you Jamie?" She gave him a hug so that his face was nuzzed inbetween her clevage. "You're so sweet and kind and would never hurt a soul!" "I wish boys would fight like that over me!" Rouge wailed.  
Lance got up after beating Scott and realised that Kitty was hugging Jamie.  
"You two ya wee brat!" Lance ran for Jamie as soon as Kitty got board of him. Jamie split into 5 and ran in separte directions confusing Lance he ran after one.  
Kitty made her way to the door silently and slipped out.  
"They are under the influence of something!" The professer yelled over the noise of Rouge crying, 5 Jamies running for dear life, Lance screaming at him and Jean saying that she wanted Scott for herself and that she should own everything. Then Scott was beside him.  
"We have to restrain them"  
"Scott you yourself are infected"  
"I am? Well mabey i'm just stronger than the others and it didn't work because i seem normal"  
"Yes perhaps. Everyone restrain the following they are being infulenced by another force! Rouge, Evan, Jean, Lance, Scott, Jubilee and...WHERES KITTY!" 

Kitty walked straight threw the front door of a battered old house and went into the living room to find someone."Hello Pietro."


	2. Ruff and Roudy!

**_  
Ruff and Roudy  
_**

"Kitty? What are you wearing.." He was cut-off by Kitty lunging on him and pushing him over onto the couch and kissing him passionitly. Her hand trailed down to his zipper on his pants and stared to move it down. "What are you doing Kitty"  
"Having fun!" She smiled and hicked up her skirt. "Wha..." Not that he wan't enjying himself greatly but she was Lances girl and she was trying to have sex with him!  
Suddenly the x-men burst threw the door (Minus the infected ones)  
"Whoa Kitty? and Pietro?" Kurt staggered back.  
"Don't look at me! She attacked me!" Pietro wailed as Kitty cotinued to get his pants off.  
"Kitty come on!" Kurt hauled her of and Amara pulled down her skirt.  
"But i wanna play!" Kitty purred looking at Kurt and kissing his neck.  
"HELP ME"  
"Come on Kitty!" Wanda walked in with the brotherhood and hexed her off kurt.  
"Hiya Toad!" Kitty waved. She then turned back to Pietro who was still half pantless. "i'll be back big boy!" She waved as Kurt bamfed them all back to the mansion.

* * *

"Jamie tie her up!" Ororo yelled as they bamfed in. Jamie who was still getting death glares from Lance did as he was told.  
"Hey Jamie! You like it ruff huh? Thats fine with me!" Kitty whispered in his ear before he was dragged of by Rahne.  
"Now you seem to have been infected by the 7 sins." The professer explained. He looked up and down the line of mutants. Evan was lolling in the chair lethargicly, then Jean was sighing mummbling something about ruling the mansion, then Scott was saying he was not infected and was too strong to be infected, then Kitty who was pouting at all the males and her clevage bouncing from the rope tied under it, then Lance who was yelling his head off at anyone near 'his' Kitty which was basicly all the boys since she was somehow hypnotising them into coming up to her. Each boys was heald back by a girl but Bobby seemed to be getting close to her alot then Rouge who was crying about how everyone was rubbing being able to touch in her face and then Jubalee who was insisting on buying Rouge new shoes to make her happy.  
"As in the 7 deadly sins? Where all gonna die!" Jubalee started yelling.  
"You will not die"  
"Really? ok then i need a new top"  
"Alright shut up everyone!" Logan yelled coming into the room and glaring at them all but avoiding Kitty who was giggling and winking at him. "What do you all have to say for yourselfs"  
"i'm not wearing any underwear!" Kitty purred making everyone 0o! "Huh?" "I find it too restricing!" She smiled.  
"We need to find something to snap them outta this!" Ororo said looking at beast. "Any ideas how"  
"Well a blast from a neuralogical disrupter ray would work. I have one in my lab." He walked out to his lab.  
Kitty phased out her restraints and went over to lance and jumped on his chair pushing it back and causing it too break so Lance was free. They started an intense make-out sesion that was going much like the one with Pietro. She phased them threw the floor into the base ment.  
"Well..." The professer sighed. "That should eh...keep them quite for a while"  
Suddenly there was a lot of groans from the basement and then screaming and then earthquakes. All the mutants covered there ears singing. Rouge started going on about how Kitty was just trying to rub in her being able to touch, Scott was insisting her was too stronge to be infected, and they all started on there chosen subjects that there sins made them obbsesse on i.e, ruling the world, shoes, tears and jelousey snoring ect.  
Beast came back and shot the 5 in the room.  
"Where's Kitty and Lance"  
They all pointed down stairs and another series of groans, screamming and earthquakes came.  
"Ok." Beast closed his eyes and shot randomly into the basement after a few shot screaming was heard.  
"LANCE"  
"KITTY"  
"WHAT THE HELL! WHY AM I NAKED AND IN A VERY COMPRAMIZING POSSITION WITH YOU ALSO NAKED"  
"DON'T ASK ME! I HAVE KNOW IDEA WHAT HAPPENED! WHY ARE WE NAKED"  
"ohmygod! I tried to have sex with Pietro and Kurt and Bobby and Logan and Scott and ohmygod! Even Jamie"  
"I think i tried to kill all of them? Hang on PIETRO"  
"Kitty Lance could you please come up the stairs." The professer called.  
"Eh...just a minute we need to"  
A few moments later the came up in there outfits but a compleat mess. Kitty's hair was messed up and her boots where in her hand. Lance was walking like a cowboy and was also in a daze.  
"What the hell happened? Why are they tied up and why was i doing...ya know with Lance"  
"You where infected with the 7 deadly sins." The professer supplyed.  
"Oh...well...huh?" Rouge said as she was being untied.  
"Yes Lance you where anger, Kitty you where...ehm...lust it seems, Jean you where Greed, Scott you where Pride, Evan you where sloth, Rouge you where envy and Jubalee you where gluttony. All the sins chose you because the sins found that sin inside of you"  
"But gluttony? I don't over eat"  
"But you do over-do!" Amara pointed out.  
"That means that sweet little Kitty is actually a hormonal drivin sex toy?" Bobby gasped.  
Kitty glared as the students and teachers snickered.  
"Shut up!" she frowned  
"I'm not greedy"  
"Yes you are!" came a chorus of voices  
"I'm not full of pride"  
"Yes you are!" came a chorus of voices  
"I'm not evnyous of everyone"  
"Yes you are!" came a chorus of voices "I'm not lazy"  
"Yes you are!" came a chorus of voices  
"Well i know i'm angry"  
"Yes you are!" came a chorus of voices this time agreeing with him.  
"But i am not lustful towards guys! I so didn't deserve that sin"  
"Kitty mabey you haven't noticed but at least one guy in this house has or had a crush on you. And same goes for the brotherhood too." Rouge pointed out."Yeh its true." Came a load of male voices(only the students)  
Kitty blushed them looked down at her clothes."WHY THE HELL AM I WEARING THIS"  
"Don't know but Kitty.." Bobby winked "I'm liking the new look"  
"BOBBY!" Kitty chased after him. 

So that is my version of what would happen if the x-men and Lance got infected by the 7 sins! I know most of it was Kitty but she is my favourite x-men and her sin was the most fun to do! And there was like no Evan and only some of Jean and Scott but i find those sins perticularly boaring!  
R&R please! thank you!


End file.
